Meeting Straight Edge
by sabinluver8
Summary: Follow Alex Michaels through her up and downs in her carreer and he seceret love life with the hardcore straight edge superstar.
1. Chapter 1

Name-Alex Michaels  
Age-22  
Born-Chicago  
Lives-Chicago/ San Antonio  
Friends-HBK(her dad), HHH, Cena, Melina, Batista, The Hardys, Mickie James.

Enimes-Ashley M., Edge, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly

Looks- long brown hair, blue eyes, tan, skinny but not to skinny, athletic, has lip, eyebrow, nose piercings(not at the same time loll)and a tattoo of a butterfly on her back, Alex written on her lower left side of her tummy, a tattoo of a star below her left eye, a flower on her top right of her arm, a chines letter on the same arm but by the wrist and a sun on her upper left arm.

The Story- OK so Alex was born in Chicago because when Shawn was young he slept wit her mom and her mom became pregnant and gave birth to Alex on July 22. When she turned 8 Shawn came back and meet Alex and asked if she wanted to come on the road with him she said yes and after a year on the road with HBK she learned that her mom died so she stayed on the road with HBK and soon started training and she debuted into the WWE when she was 20. She started off with the reunion of DX. She then went solo and became a 9 time womens champ at the age of 21. She is dating John Cena, but soon starts having feeling for another superstar. So follow Alex through her ups and down in her career and her secret love life with the hardcore straight edge superstar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the WWE. I only own my oc's

_OK so here's chapter 1 to my cm punk story. Um i added sum other characters.....Crystal Hardy-married to Jeff Hardy. Jessica Hardy-Married to Matt Hardy. They are Alex's BFFL's. Her B day is actually July 5._

"So Alex, are you going to the party this weekend", Crystal Hardy asked her best friend Alex Michaels. The brunette looked up at her bff of 3 years and gave her a confused face.  
"What party", She asked?  
"Matt's party", said a blonde from behind. Alex turned around and saw another one of her bff's, Jessica Hardy. Alex smiled and gave Jessica a hug and said, "Oh yea I almost forgot".  
"So are you going or not", Crystal asked taking a bite of her burrito.  
"I don't know, I gotta ask John if he wants to go", Alex said.  
Her bff's smiled knowing that Cena never turns down a party. Alex grabbed a pepsi and said bye to Crystal and Jessica. She walked down the hallway of the arena that RAW was being held at and turned a corner and bumped into somebody and fell to the cold ground.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry". Alex looked up at who knocked her down and saw that it was Phill Brooks aka CM PUNK. She smiled at the hand extended in front of her. She grabbed it and Phill helped her up.  
"Thank you", She said while dusting herself off.  
"Again I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you", Phill said apologizing again.  
"It's fine really, I'm Alex Michaels", she said extending her hand.  
"Phill Brooks", he said shaking her hand.  
"So Phill, what brings you to RAW", Alex asked?  
"Just here to visit some friends".  
"Ah, well I gotta go but it was nice meeting you Phill".  
"Yea you to Alex".  
She walked past him and was about to continue walking when Phil called her name.  
"Yea", she said turning around. Phill walked up to her and gave her something. She looked down and saw it was her bottle of Pepsi. Phill then moved closer to her face looking like he was gonna give her a kiss but instead whispered something in her ear, "Good choice". Phill smiled and walked away. Alex kept looking at Phill in till he turned the corner. She smiled and walked the other way.  
But what Alex didn't know that there was a very jealous diva looking on at what just happened around the corner.

***Later that weekend***

Alex was sitting in the hers and John's hotel room with Crystal and Jessica. She was still thinking of what happened at the arena. And she cant get over a feeling that someone was watching them. She didn't know anything about Phill and maybe Jess or Crystal will know something.  
"Hey guys, have you ever heard of Phill Brooks".  
"Yea, Matt and him talk all the time, why", Jess asked.  
"Hey, what do you guys think of this color for my nails", Crystal interrupted.  
"Naw,I think the purple would look better", Jessica said.  
"GUYS", Alex yelled. They both jumped and looked at her.  
"Thank you, now to answer your question Jess, when I was at the arena I bumped into him and we talked for a bit then when I was about to leave he stopped me and gave me my Pepsi that I dropped".  
"Oh, I love Pepsi",Crystal interrupted again. Alex gave her a look and she went back to painting her nails.  
"As I was saying, he leaned in and looked like he was gonna kiss me but he whispered in my ear".  
"What he say", Jess asked.  
"Good choice", Alex said.  
"Why would he say that", Crystal said  
"I don't know Crystal maybe because he likes Pepsi", Jess said sarcastically

Just then the hotel door opened and came in Alex's boyfriend of 2 years, John Cena. She smiled and walked up to him and gave him a kiss.  
"Hey, what 'cha girls up to", John asked.  
"Getting ready for Matt's party", Crystal said.  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot", John said.  
"Wait so you and Alex are coming, Jess asked?  
"Yea". Crystal and Jess started dancing.  
Alex smiled at her two friends and went to do her hair and make up. John changed his shirt and soon everyone was ready to go.

**15 min. later**  
They piled out of the car and went into Matt's house. Crystal and Jess went their own ways while Alex and John went to the kitchen and saw Matt.  
"Hey guys", Matt said. Him and John did the man hug and Alex gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Matt handed John a beer and gave Alex a Pepsi.  
"Dude I cant believe your dating someone who doesn't drink beer", Matt told John.  
"I know but thats why I love her", he said while putting his arm around Alex's shoulders.  
"So Matt who are we still waiting for", Alex asked?  
"Um, your dad, Hunter, Dave(Batista), Mickie, Melina, Amy,Trish, and Phill". Alex swore her heart stopped when Matt said Phill. _**why am I getting these feelings for him, I barley know him**  
_Alex shook her head and smiled at Matt and took a sip of her Pepsi. A lil while later while they where talking, Jeff, Crystal and Jess came over to them and they all started talking and after a while someone came from behind and covered Alex's eye's.  
"Guess who", the voice said. Alex smiled knowing who it is.  
"Um, I'm gonna guess Hunter", Alex said.  
"Dang it, your good at this game", Hunter said.  
Alex turned around and saw Hunter and her dad. She gave them both a hug. They all decided to go sit on the couch and talk. As Alex was about to sit down someone knocked on Matt's door.  
"I'll get it", Alex said walking towards the door. She opened the door and saw Phill on the other side and a girl on his arm. Alex starting coughing up her Pepsi when she saw who was on Phill's arm.  
"Maria".


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAMER-ok I don't own any one except my oc's._

Maria", Alex said while choking on her Pepsi.  
Maria smiled and gave Alex a hug and walked inside.  
"Surprised to see me, Alex".  
Alex didn't say anything.  
Maria smiled and walked away.  
Alex then felt someones hands on her eyes.  
"Guess who".  
"Um, I'm going to guess Phill". She laughed when she heard him say 'oh man'. She turned around and saw Phill standing there.  
"Oh my bad, come in". She moved to the side and let Phill in. She walked over to the couch and sat next to John.  
"Hey, you ok"? Alex looked over at John and smiled.  
"Yea, I'm fine". John smiled and put his arm around Alex.  
**Crystal's POV**  
Crystal got up to grab Jeff and Matt another beer. When she went into the kitchen she saw someone she thought she'd never see for a long time. Maria! She walked back to Jeff and sat down. Jeff looked over at her and she had a worried face.  
"Hey, you ok"?  
"I don't know".  
"Crystal whats wrong". She got up and grabbed Jeff's hands and pulled him outside.  
"Baby, whats going on. Your scaring me". Crystal took a deep breath and said, "Maria's back". Jeff's face changed from worried to hate.  
"Your sure"? She nodded, "We have to tell everyone else Jeff". He nodded, went inside and shortly returned with Jessica, Matt, Shawn, and Hunter.  
"Whats going on Crystal", Jess asked?  
"Maria's back". They all had the same expression as Jeff did. Shawn then started pacing.  
"Shawn, calm down", Hunter said.

"Calm down! Hunter did you forget what Maria did to Alex and all the pain she caused her".

"No I didn't but yelling isn't going to help".

**Alex's Pov**

"Hey guys, whats with all the yelling"? They all turned around and saw John, Mickie and Alex.

"Oh um well we were seeing who can yell the loudest", Matt said. The three looked at him.

"Forget it Matt, Alex I don't know how to say this but Maria's here", Hunter said. Alex looked down and said, "I know".

"Wait, she's here right now", John asked. Everyone nodded and John ran his hand through his hair.

"OK, so I'm a little lost. Mind telling me whats the big deal with Maria", Mickie said. Alex sighed and said, "You better sit down its a long story". Mickie and everyone sat down on the grass.

"OK so me and Maria use to be so close we always got mistaken for sisters but she was always jealous of me. I had everything she wanted, a great dad, a great boyfriend, the title, and a family with John". Mickie's eyes went wide and said, "You were pregnant"? She nodded and continued, "So one night when John was in the ring for his match, I was backstage watching and Maria knocked on the door so I got up to answer it and when I opened the door and was met with a knife to my stomach". Tears were streaming down all the girls faces. "So, I fell to the ground and was starting to become unconscious but I heard John and my dad yelling my name so I wouldn't fall asleep but that didn't work. So when I woke up, I was in the hospital and the doctors told me that I lost my baby". Mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So when I was released from the hospital, I didn't talk to anyone and when I went back to work the next day, I hunted down Maria and when I found her, Vince called me over to talk to him. We talked for awhile and I went to mine and John's locker room and what do I see, Maria kissing John". Mickie looked over at John and he had the look of sorrow in his eye's."I went crazy and just attacked her but the one second I turn around she pushes me hard and I hit my head against the wall. So again I wind up in the hospital but the news this time was, I lost half of my memory". Mickie gasped. She looked around and everyone nodded."So, Vince released me. I couldn't remember anything. But all these guys right here never left my side. John showed me pics of me and him when I was pregnant, my dad showed pics of me growing up and everyone else told me stories or showed me videos. But I will never remember all the times with my mom because she died in a house fire when I was traveling with my dad, and she lost everything. Maria was fired and sent to a psyco ward but I will never forget what that pyshco b**ch did to me".  
Mickie was balling."Oh, hunny I;m sorry for all what happed to you. Nobody deserves that", Mickie said holding Alex's hands. She nodded and said, "I was so bad that I thought of just killing myself but I didn't". Mickie got up and gave Alex a hug. Alex turned to John and said, "Can we please just leave". John nodded and got up and hugged everyone goodbye. Alex doing the same. They left.  
"I cant believe she went through all that pain", Mickie said.  
"I know, it was hard. But she came back to herself and that was the most important thing", Jeff said.  
"I cant believe that she's back though", Jess said. "We just have to make sure she stays away from Alex", Matt said. Shawn looked at everyone and said, "She's a Hickenbottom, she can take on anything". Everyone nodded and walked inside. But what they didn't know is that someone was around the corner and heard everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING! That person being....Phill.


End file.
